Persona 3 SEF The Wait
by iamthou
Summary: Fate has played an odd card, and now, the usual Velvet Room attendants had switches spots with the usual protagonist and embark on their own twisted journey! This wasn't how it was meant to be... Oh well... Let's see how fate turns out for them... -MOST LIKELY TO BE DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

Persona 3 SEF; The Wait.  
Chapter One; The Beginning.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I said I'd start this fic after Ft3tt4 was done, but like I said in my last fic TFoTSaTA, I'm kind of tired of working on Ft3tt4 all the time. I think that's the only reason why each chapter is starting to become more confusing, so to clear up my mind, I decided to start on this project! Ft3tt4 will be on hiatus for a bit until I think I can continue it._

_This is another AU Fic, because all I can write is AU fics. So here's the deal this time;_  
_- Roles have been switched. _  
_(Theo = Minato, Liz = Hamuko, Junpei = Akihiko, Mitsuru = Yukari, Ken = Shinjiro, Fuuka = Aigis)_

But without further ado...

Let us strike while the iron is hot!

* * *

**[ 4/6/2009 ]**

**{ 12:00AM / DARK HOUR }**

Mitsuru was the only one in the dorm at the moment, everyone else was either out or busy. The red-haired female had locked herself in the dorm restroom on the ground floor, there was a gun shaped object created by the Takeba Group that lay in front of her. Hesitant, she grabbed for the gun like object. She looked at the window near the top of the ceiling, the sky was a green colour. No clouds in sight, from what she could see, she definitely could tell it was a quarter moon.

Entwining her fingers around the trigger of the gun like object, she brought it up slowly, to her forehead, pressing the tip hardly on the side of the temple. She hasn't tried to summon her Persona since her awakening, so she had no idea what she just got herself involved with. Her hand started to shake violently, doubts running through her mind.

"It's not a gun... Just pull the trigger and it'll be over..." Mitsuru whispered to herself, voice trembling as fear filled her mind. She needed to be strong right now, she can't be fearful, she's stronger than this, if she can lead the fencing club. The sounds of the tap running were the only thing she heard next to her heavy breathing.

"I... Command... Thee!" She shouted at herself, taking deep breaths as she went, here goes nothing.

She pulled the trigger, feeling her mind go clear, as the sounds of glass shattered overfilled her, dancing around her body. Her eyes tighten up as she saw her Persona form before her, a blue female figure, dressing with armour, wielding two swords, a short one and a rapier. The Persona spoke to her with a serious toned voice, almost similar to Mitsuru's, just feeling more mature.

_"I am thou and thou art I, I am Penthesilea. The Amazonian Queen. I shall grant you my power... For the time being."_

The Amazonian Queen disappeared, vanishing before Mitsuru's very eyes as it adjusted back to normal size. Mitsuru sighed and let a small smile form on her face. Feeling more confident with summoning her Persona. She picked herself from the floor, turning off the tap, figuring she had wasted enough water, Mitsuru then cupped her hands, gathering some water before splashing it onto her face.

After she was done, she pulled the plug, draining the water down the drain, grabbing her small white towel to wipe her face clean dry. Feeling satisfied, Mitsuru approached the door of the restroom, pushing it open and heading into the lounge. See saw two figures in the dark distant, near the entrance of the door, thinking it was Yukari and Junpei. Her heart started to beat faster, or was the transfer students already here? At this time of hour?

"H-Hello?" She greeted and questioned at the same time, approaching the two figures that started to shape, definitely not Yukari and Junpei as she got closer. In the darkness stood two unfamiliar people, hoping they would reply to her greeting.

* * *

The two siblings just got off their ride with their somewhat heavy luggage, exhausted from being in such a tight atmosphere for a bit. The female sibling, was listening to her favourite tunes, upbeat and rather catchy, she sang along with the tune, remembering the lyrics and tried to mimic the singer.

"I will, burn my dread! I once ran away, from the god of fear, and he chained me to despair, yeah!" She sang along, happily skipping into Iwatodai, "Burn my dread!" The MP3 player stopped, turning off immediately by itself. "I will break the chain...?" The female realized the music stopped. She turned to face her younger, but taller brother. "I thought you charged these things!" She told him rather upset, furrowing her brows downward as she picked up he MP3 player, noticing it was dead as a fly.

"I assure you sister, I charged them all day today..." The male ruffled his platinum blonde hair, before reaching for his IPod and checking that it was dead as well, "How peculiar..."

The female sighed, turning around again, before carrying away on her stroll to their destination, "Oh well, I'll just have to charge it up once we get to the dorm..." As the two walked around the place, following their map to the best of their ability, the male sibling notice the rather odd, eerie feeling surrounding him.

Looking at the sky, it glowed a green colour, the moon looked bigger than before, seeming as if it was the night of the final day and they only had a few minutes before the moon came crashing down. Of course that was all in the male's imagination.

Looking around the town, he also noticed that there were coffins littered around the place, left and right, there would be a coffin, and numerous of blood puddles it was the quick off putting. He looked over at his sister, noticing that she continued to walk without a care in the world.

The male pitched his nose shut, not wanting to smell the strong trench of blood before any trips of nausea came into his mind. He hurried over to his sister, who still was waltzing around without a care, the brother shrugged the feeling off. It was nothing but his imagination playing with him. Of course he might hallucinate, he's not a fan of traveling around, all the time they did, he never felt good.

Add the fact that it's late at night, and he hasn't slept yet at all after waking up this morning for the ride. Thankfully they just reached the dorm before.

The female sibling stopped in front of the building, placing her hands on her hips as she eyed the dorm up to down, rather impressive with its design.

"Here we are Theo! The dorm!" His sister happily cheered before skipping up the small stairs and immediately heading inside, making Theodore, shake his head.

"Sometimes I worry for you Elizabeth..." He told himself barely above a whisper, heading up the steps and into the dorm.

Inside was quite dark, the lights were off and no one was around. The two could barely see past half a metre. However Theodore could've sworn he saw a figure near the counter, looks like they weren't so alone in the area after all. Theodore and Elizabeth cautiously walked towards the pale, small boy with blue eyes, his short curly black hair blended with the area along with some parts of his striped shirt. The boy grinned.

"I have been waiting." The boy told them with a soft tone, sounding delightfully, making Elizabeth cock her head to the side, making her short white hair tilt and cover one of her eyes along with her.

_"Waiting for us? Huh I wonder why they would leave a child in charge..." _She questioned herself internally, she let her gaze towards Theodore, who shrugged, not really sure himself.

The boy grabbed a yellow file and pushed it towards them on the counter, opening it with a sheet of paper, coincidentally there was a ballpoint pen right next to it. "If you want to proceed, just sign here." The boy explained, making the two siblings question what the contract was about. "It's just a contract about taking actions of your responsibility. Same old, same old."

Elizabeth nodded vaguely, understanding and she gave the contract a quick glance through, the boy was right, the whole contract was just 'I take full responsibility for my actions.' She grabbed the pen, hovering it over the dotted lines near the bottom of the paper, and wrote her name in a quick manner, although cursed with somewhat bad handwriting she tried to write 'Elizabeth Evans' as perfect, and neat as possible.

Somewhat pleased with the results she handed the pen over to her brother, who immediately signed 'Theodore Evans' right next to his sister's name. Comparing to her handwriting it looked insanely neat and formal, as if he just applied Edwardian Script ITC onto his pen and it just magically did the rest for him.

The young boy closed the folder shut once the male was done. "No one can escape time." The boy said with a creepy tone, "It delivers us all to the same end..." He held the folder to his face, and continued with his odd talk, "You can't plug your ears, cover your eyes and run." The boy flipped the folder, making it disappear right in front of the siblings very eyes, way to add more points onto the creepy factor.

The room started to cover the boy with darkness, a last grin showed of his face, "And so it begins." The boy was gone. No longer was he standing behind the counter. Theodore blinked a couple of times, showing a blank face to show the expression that he can't find to express his reaction to the whole thing.

Elizabeth just stood there blankly as well. Amused with the magic trick, but felt crept out and uncomfortable with the current situation.

"Well, that was a thing that just happened..." Theodore mumbled under his breath.

"H-Hello?" A new voice called, a feminine one that greeted with a tint of fear. A figure walked towards them, before it relieved to be a long red haired woman, possibly about their age. Her fringe covered up one of her eyes, but the female just brushed it to the side, showing both maroon eyes. The female huffed out, relieved. "You must be the transfer students... I'm guessing there was a delay in your train?" She questioned, crossing her arms, her voice filled with more confidence than before, sounding like a concerned mother.

"Oh so many delays... My sister and I deeply apologize for the delay, we would've arrived here sooner than expected." Theodore apologized sounding as very formal as he could possibly be.

"I see, well the two of you are here now, so that's nothing to worry about... Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Mitsuru Kirijo." Mitsuru extended her hand, Theodore took it and shook it gently for a brief moment.

"Theodore Evans." He simply told his name, he extended his arm towards his sister, "And this is Elizabeth Evans."

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!" Elizabeth cheered as she took Mitsuru's hand and exchanged handshakes.

There was footsteps coming from the distance, growing larger as another figure came towards them, another female, shorter than Mitsuru came into vision as the power went back on, turning everything back on, including Elizabeth's MP3 which immediately blasted more lyrics of the song Burn my Dread, being surprised by the loud music returning, Elizabeth sheepishly smiled and turned the volume down before apologizing.

The new female who stood next to Mitsuru had shoulder length light brown hair which was swept to one side. Her eyes almost matched the colour of her hair, the female wore a pink sweater. "Oh, you've finally arrived! I was being to worry when the two of you with come here." The female laughed.

Mitsuru showed a small smile, and crackled a small chuckle, "You're late to the greeting party, Yukari. Theodore, Elizabeth, this is Yukari Takeba. She'll be starting in junior year like the both of you."

"Hey." "Hello!" "Nice to meet you." The three exchanged small greetings.

"Oh yeah, the two of you must be tired, come I'll show you your rooms. Mitsuru could you take Elizabeth to the third floor?" Yukari turned to Mitsuru, who nodded, motioning Elizabeth to follow her. Elizabeth smiled before following the red haired female upstairs.

"The way the dorm is arranged is quite odd..." Yukari began to explain to Theodore, gaining his attention, "Females on the third floor, males on second floor... That's how most dorms are like here."

Theodore vaguely understood what Yukari was talking about, "I see. It's similar to how Elizabeth and I are used to, but I'm sure we'll adjust to the Japanese customs fairly quickly." Yukari smiled and started to lead Theodore up the stairs.

"Out of curiosity, what is your nationality? All that I was told was that the two of you were European." Yukari questioned, curious about the two transfer students.

"Ah, we're British, although our mother has a Japanese background."

"Explains the heavy accent." Yukari laughed lightly.

"Quite so, it's almost a part of our heritage."

"What brings you to Japan, anyway?"

"...It's quite a long tale, to tell you the truth."

"I see, hey. If we ever have the time, I'd love to hear about it, if that's okay with you."

"Of course, I'd be more than delighted to share you my folk's tale."

Yukari stopped in front of a door at the end of a hallway, "Well here is your room." She told him, giving him the keys, "Quite easy to remember, huh? Just at the end of the hallway." Yukari then nervously looked around, "Erm... Could I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"... You didn't see anything out of the ordinary, right?" Yukari asked quietly, fiddling with her fingers a bit.

Theodore raised an eyebrow at that, but he shook his head, "A few things... but I guess it's only because I'm feeling rather tired today. Imagination seems to go rather wild when a person is tired."

Yukari smiled, but it looked forced, "I see. Well, you should go to sleep then, I'll see you in the morning." Yukari walked away, leaving the area and walking upstairs, probably heading into her own room to sleep. Leaving Theodore to go into his room, quite was quite average. TV, bed, sink, window. Yep, quite average if he said so himself.

He placed his grey luggage right in front of his bed, instantly hitting the sack. Out of curiosity, he got his IPod out and checked the time, it showed 1:00AM in white text. A lot of time had passed since him and his sister arrived in Iwatodai. Theodore covered his mouth when he started to yarn, stretching a bit, if he wasn't tired right now, he wouldn't be sleeping due to jet lag.

He made sure that his clock would screech at 5:55AM before literally calling it a day.

* * *

_A/N: And so we embark on a new story... Not sure about pairings, so I'd love some suggestions. Although romance won't be a huge thing in this story like all the other stories because I'm not a romance writing. (I'll try if I have to later on.)_

_Like FT3TT4, I won't be using Japanese honorifics (Chan, san, kun, sempai/senpai, etc) Since I'm not Japanese and I rather write with something I'm more comfortable with. Meaning you'll be seeing English honorifics like 'Mr, Ms, Mrs'_

_That's all for this author's note, I'll see you people next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Persona 3 SEF; The Wait.

Chapter Two: Junpei Iori and Class 2-F

* * *

**[ 4/7/2009 ]**

**EARLY MORNING**

_/_'Kimi wo, I will never leave you.'/__

The radio started to sing, making Theodore wake up with a slight groan, rolling over he reaches out for the alarm, swatting at nothing for a good couple of seconds before he found the snooze button. Opening his eyes slowly while getting himself off his bed, he covers a yawn with his hand, before getting off his bed. If he remembers correctly, today he and his sister are going to go to Gekkoukan High, literally the next day they just arrived and got to relax a bit. It was the same all the other times they transferred around. Arrive at place, next day go transfer to school.

Theodore picked up his custom made alarm clock, it was in shape of this joker doll. What was his name again? Jack Frost? Yeah, Jack Frost. That was it. He remembers how his sister goes on and on about the doll the day she gave it to him on his birthday. Apparently there's like a whole set of these, Jack Ripper, Pyro Jack... It's like a whole family of Jack's!

Before the alarm could sing the song 'P3 FES' sung by Yumi Kawamura and Lotus Juice again, Theodore hit the switch, setting the alarm to off. He noticed it has already been five minutes, making the clock read that it's currently 6:00AM.

He walked over to his wardrobe, opening it up. Huh, looks like they arranged some male uniforms already. How oddly convenient. He shrugged at the thought and immediately got changed into them. Before putting on the jacket, he made sure his clip-on headphones were tuck snugly underneath his white collar, making sure that they rest perfectly over his shoulders, he ran his fingers through the wires before reaching the plug, if he could guess it's about... Thirty or so centimetres long. Theo connected the plug into his MP3 Player, one that was identical to his sisters.

He thought about taking his IPod, but taking the MP3 was lighter and somewhat easy to hide from sight along with the wires. Letting the MP3 rest on the bed for a moment, he dragged his jacket over, and swung it around him before putting it on. Perfect fit... He honestly didn't remember giving the dorm his measurements. He shrugged at that thought maybe that was just Elizabeth. Who knows? To be frank, he couldn't care less about how the dorm manager got his measurements. Picking up the MP3, Theodore clipped it onto one of the pockets that was inside the jacket. Perfectly hiding from sight, this was going to make listening to tunes and studying in class a bit easier.

He made his way downstairs to the lounge, surprisingly, Elizabeth had already woken up too. She was sitting on the couch, more so in the middle of it, already dressed in the female uniform, silver clip-on headphones in, music at max. Snoring away. Theodore shook his head and sighed as he made his way over to the couch, before flicking the female's forehead, should be hard enough just to walk her up.

"Ouch!" The female cried out, her hands instantly shooting up, rubbing her forehead to rub the pain away, her hands trailed down to her eyes, giving them a small rub too. Once finished she opened her golden eyes, blinking a few before yawning herself. "Oh. Mornin' Theo..."

Happy with the results, Theo sat down in a polite manner next to his older sister. "Good morning. I'm assuming jet lag?" He questioned, eyes gazing towards the sister. She nodded in reply as another yarn came through. It's the same old, same old. Theodore chuckled lightly, deciding it was a good chance to joke around. "How odd. You could usually sleep no matter what the time is. Yet out of all the people to suffer jet lag, it's you." He smirked and left the couch, waiting for the reaction to commence in three... Two... One...

"Hey! I resent that!" He heard the couch squeak, he turned to face the offended sister right behind him, who pouted before pushing Theo playfully. He laughed, as he watched his sister huff out her cheeks and crossed her arms, pretending to take offence from that. She ended up breaking character and giggled. "I wonder where the kitchen is... I'm getting hungry." She wandered around the ground floor of the dorm a bit, attempting to get a bit familiar with the dorm's layout. The younger brother just returned to the couch area, turning on the small TV to keep him entertained for the meanwhile. They had about what? An hour or two until they had to leave for school? It was most likely that either Mitsuru or Yukari would go along with them as well. So they most likely had to wait for them too.

_/_'In other news, more victims have fallen under the mysterious condition that is of the Apathy Syndrome. Researchers are still trying to figure out the cause of the said Syndrome...'/__

He raised his eyebrow at that, "Apathy Syndrome...?" He repeated to himself, shrugging at the thought, he switched the channel, apparently there's a marathon going for all the episodes of Phoenix Ranger Featherman R. Currently it's at episode 10; Instant Ramen Smorgasbord: Feather Swan!

... Theodore turned off the television. He admits as a younger kid he really enjoyed watching this series, sometimes occasionally watching it with his sister for the kicks and laughs, he would check the other channels, but at a time like this, it would be just reruns for the news. Those were the good days. Almost ten years ago, living somewhere in Japan with everyone in the family, visiting mother's family as well...

Thinking about past events was truly nostalgic in both a bad way and good. Because of Theodore was reminiscing about those past events, a picture of a broken car, fuming smoke was seen clear in his mind... He sighed for thinking about the past so vividly.

"It's almost been a decade.. Huh." Theodore told himself out loud, reminding him of something. "Full Moon is in about two days as well. I wonder if we should go pay them a visit." He smiled, "Watch the full moon all together like we always did..."

He snapped out of his daze as he heard footsteps going towards the set of tables to the right. Elizabeth was back from wandering around.

"Well?" Theodore questioned, wondering if her mission was a success.

Elizabeth turned to Theodore, walking towards the single couch taking a seat in it. She smiled softly, "Found it, it's near the steps, although I'm not going to eat breakfast."

Theodore frowned. "You're kidding right?" THE Elizabeth dares not to eat breakfast? Blasphemy!

"Lost my appetite..." She frowned as well, being as dead serious as she could be, she forces a smile on her lips, "I thought about mother and father... I guess that's why... Are we going to go visit them on the Full Moon?"

Theodore nodded in response, "We'll go somewhere in the late night, so be prepared to sneak out."

"Understood!" Elizabeth saluted, gigging, "I'll prepare some plans after school then." She got up from her seat and walked over to the TV, turning it on with the channel of the marathon of the show Phoenix Ranger Featherman R. She giggled again. "Oh! They've got a marathon on!" She ran to the couch and sat down next to Theo, locking her eyes immediately at the TV.

It was about half an episode later when a male came down from the second floor, along with Mitsuru. Elizabeth kept her eyes to the TV until Theodore nudged at her when the two came from the stairs, walking into the lounge.

"Oh, you're already awake... Good Morning, Evans." Mitsuru greeted, the male followed behind her. Theo noticed that the male was dressed in the male uniform, minus the blue shirt and hat that he wore. It was still dark to notice his features, but it looked like he had dark hair, matching with greyish eyes and a goatee. Probably around the same height as himself as well.

"Morning!" "Good Morning, Mitsuru." The siblings greeted back in unison.

"Woah, Mitsuru, you didn't tell me that the transfers were already here!" The male grinned. "What gives?"

Mitsuru coughed, "This is Junpei Iori... Like Yukari and myself, he lives here in the dorm." She gestured her hand towards Theodore first, "Junpei, this is Theodore." She trailed her hands towards Elizabeth. "And Elizabeth Evans."

"Sup!" "Hello!" "Nice to meet you..." The three greeted each other, almost in unison.

Another sound of footsteps came down from the stairs, relieved to be Yukari. who looked somewhat disappointed. "I'm the last one up?" She smiled and laughed, "Wow I honestly don't believe that Stupei got up before me."

Junpei instantly shot back, his eyes widened as he started at the pink sweater wearing, Yukari. "Ouch. That hurts, Yuka-tan!" His expression goes back to being a go happy one. "Woe is me, oh woe is me..." He sighed poetically.

"Well since we are all up, we could go all together. Perhaps even give Elizabeth and Theodore a tour around. I'm going to prepare some breakfast." Yukari said ignoring Junpei like a spoiled child, walking to the kitchen.

"Trains leaving in about half an hour..." Mitsuru noted, "Are the two of you ready?" She questioned the siblings, the two just nodded in return. "That's good to know..."

"Oh dude! The Phoenix Ranger Featherman R marathon is on!" Junpei made his way to the empty single chair, instantly having his eyes locked onto the TV. "And here I thought they'd show it on Sunday."

"Who cares? It's showing right now and it's awesome!" Elizabeth explained, having her eyes trail to the TV as well, putting her gaze and attention to the small box. Theodore sighed, it was going to be a long day, isn't it?

it didn't take long until the group of five arrived at Gekkoukan High. During at the ride on the train the group just pasted a few conversations back and forth, telling each other a bit more about themselves and got to know the Evan's siblings just a tad bit more.

The two siblings stared at the school with amusement, looking at Gekkoukan High as if it was a golden mansion. More so Theodore, who loves architecture, even just looking at the simplest of all houses they still manage to take his breath away.

"Well, I welcome the two of you to Gekkoukan High School." Mitsuru told the two of them with a smile, as Yukari and Junpei went ahead inside the school, probably to go look at the class arrangements as she thought.

"It's quite a beautiful sight." Theodore commented, never having his gaze off the top half of the school, it wasn't the biggest school there was, but it was still considerably large.

"Is it really?" Mitsuru questioned, lifting a brow. "It's just almost the same as all the other schools." She muttered.

"Theo just really loves buildings. Don't mind him." Elizabeth told her reassuringly, having a dim understanding, Mitsuru nodded, before heading into the school with the other two.

* * *

Once the group of three were inside what seemed to be the locker area, Mitsuru stopped in the middle of her tracks, facing the two siblings. "You'll be okay from here, right? The both of you should go see your homeroom teacher." She points over to the left, "The Faculty Office is right there to the left. I'll be sure to give the two of you a proper tour around the school, but that will conclude it for now. Any questions?"

"Which classroom will you be in?" Elizabeth asked with a grin on her face.

"Me? Honestly I have no clue. I haven't looked at the classroom assignments yet." Mitsuru smiles softly, "Until then I bid you adieu." She walks off, going towards the crowd of people that surrounded a bulletin board.

Out of curiosity, Theodore and Elizabeth walked towards the bulletin board, apparently there is a list for the class rosters. Elizabeth glanced around the lists of paper, hoping to find her and her brothers names on it.

"Elizabeth Evans, Class F..." She said out loud, "Theodore Evans, Class F..." She clapped, "Yay, we're going to be in the same class together!"

Theodore couldn't help but smile, as his sister came skipping towards him. "Class F, huh?" He repeated, Elizabeth nodded. "I guess that makes a first. Usually we'd be in a B or C class... Oh well... Shall we get going to the Faculty Office?"

* * *

Once they made it into the Faculty Office, there was only one teacher to be seen, a female one who had light brown hair that reaches her neck, it's been styled outwards, almost similar to that of Yukari's. She seems to be wearing a white turtleneck-like collar shirt, a brown faculty work jacket with brown pants to match. Her height has been extended by a few inches because of the black high heel shoes that she wore. She also seems to be carrying a black book, possibly a roster of some sort.

She wandered around the room before noticing the two students, she walks towards them.

"Oh, are you two the new students?" She asked, gaining a nod from Theodore, her attention gazes down as she opens up the black book, flipping through countless of pages before stopping at one. "Theodore and Elizabeth Evans... Eleventh grade, correct?" Her eyes widened as she glanced through the page. "Wow, the two of you travelled in a lot of different places... Let's see... In nineteen, ninety nine, almost a decade ago... Your parents..." She gasped slightly as she shuts the book closed, her face showing a somewhat concerned one. "I'm sorry, I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand..."

"No need to apologize, it happens." Theodore told her reassuringly, bringing back a small smile onto her lips.

"Well, I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"It's nice to meet you." The two said in another unison, it always seems to happen like that.

"Wow, such enthusiasm!" Ms. Toriumi commented in a chipper tone, "I'm sure the two of you seen the classroom assignments, but you're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium, the Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

* * *

A few minutes later, the two found themselves sitting down in blue chairs, at the front of the area was a podium in front of some dark blue curtains. In between the two, a man stood, giving a speech to the whole entirety of the school.

"As you begin the school year..." He started to drone, "I'd like each of you to remember the proverb. 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well."

Elizabeth started to moan softly in annoyance, "Theo, why do they bother to make assembly's if nobody is willing to listen?' She whispered over to the boy next to her, who sat there, blankly, eyes forward, headphones obviously in at a high enough volume that nobody else is hearing. She elbowed him softly, it didn't affect him anyway.

"I heard you..." He whispered back, "But to honestly answer your question, then 'I don't know. They seem to make assembly's hoping to tell us something useful, but fail at it anyway. At least it's worth the class time taken off to be quite frank' will be my answer to it."

"Psst, hey." A boy whispered from the back, gaining the two's attention. They turned to face the boy. "You two came with Mitsuru this morning, right? I saw you three walking together. Hey I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

Theodore stared at Elizabeth, shrugged, before whispering back, "I don't know."

"Oh come on, you obviously must know!" The boy whispered back, raising his voice up a notch.

"Do I look like a person that questions people's relationships?" Theodore whispered back more seriously.

"If you're so curious about one's relationships, why not ask her yourself?" Elizabeth added, whispering her way into the conversation.

With that the boy was defeated and slumped back into his chair, disappointed a bit surprised that no teachers caught them whispering to each other.

Theodore went back to listening to his tunes, offering one headphone to his sister to listen along with him, who took it and went into her own little world hoping to pass the time more quickly.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Class went on by rather quickly, Theodore and Elizabeth sat near each other somewhere in the middle of the middle row, the two proceeded to get off from the seats, Theodore almost ran into Junpei in the process of doing so. Yukari seemed to be behind Junpei too.

"Hey, how's it going!" Junpei greeted with a grin, he looked at Yukari and then to Theodore and Elizabeth. "Would you look at that, we're in the same class."

Yukari laughs, "If Mitsuru was in this class too, we'd literally have everyone in the dorm in the same class. But of course, she's the oldest one out of the five of us." She sighs, "Senior year already..."

"I'm willing to bet that rumours are going to start flying around about the two of you." Junpei said as he hit Theodore's back, making him jolt. "I wish the two of you luck."

"Seriously Stupei? That's the best advice you're going to give them? It's not like anybody takes rumours seriously anyways..." She looks over to the siblings and reconsiders. "Hell, I'm already hearing rumours about their hair and eye colour." She stares at their golden orbs. "...How do you put up with all of this?"

Theodore shrugs, "Honestly? We don't."

"We just let the rumours fly. They are just pointless rumours after all." Elizabeth smiled reluctantly. "At this point we're so use to them, it's just basic gossip to us."

Yukari nodded vaguely, "I see... Well I have to get going, I have something's to take care for the archery team. I'll see everybody back at the dorm." She headed off, straight out of the classroom.

"Alright, see ya later Yuka-tan!" Junpei called out as the brunette left. "This is going to be a great year, I can feel it!" He told Elizabeth and Theodore, pumping at the air with his fist, "Well I guess we're going to be heading back together. Let's get going shall we?" The two nodded and headed back to the dorm.

* * *

**EVENING**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted from the couch, before putting her attention back to her book, apparently already beating the three back to the dorm.

"Mitsuru. You move waaay to fast! How do you even do that?" Junpei questioned before sitting on the couch across from Mitsuru.

"Er... I guess I have my ways..." She told him, rather uncomfortable before looking back at the siblings. "Don't forget to sign-in, the sheet is at the counter."

The siblings nodded before heading towards the sign-in sheet that lay on the table, the two quickly wrote down their names along with the date and time, before calling it a night, heading back to their rooms in the process and resting up for the next day...

* * *

"I'm going to go out for a bit." Junpei told Mitsuru with a serious tone, downstairs in the lounge, with that, it made Mitsuru cock her head towards him. Yukari, who sat on one of the single couch, gained her attention from it too. Junpei started to walk towards the door before Yukari stopped him.

"You can't be serious, can you?" Yukari questioned, concerned for the cap wearing male.

"Come on! It's all over the news and newspapers! There's a lot going on." Junpei yelled, making sure his voice was soft enough that it wouldn't wake anyone on the second floor, specifically, the British platinum blonde haired male that arrived at the door last night.

"We know." Mitsuru said calmly. "Apathy Syndrome is rising again... We all heard Theodore watching it in the early morning, but it didn't seem that he knows much about it, nor does Elizabeth..."

"Look if you're planning to go patrolling, at least take one of us with you..." Yukari added, still with a concerning voice. "If you dare use that 'it's just a little of practise,' excuse. Then I will personally get the Chairman to kick you out!"

"Takeba!" Mitsuru shouted, rather upset with Yukari's small outburst.

"...Sorry." Yukari softly spoke, noticing her random outburst too, "It's just... This isn't a game to any of us. _THEY_are dangerous and we all know it... Okay maybe not the Evans siblings, but you get my point..."

"Come on Yuka-tan, chillax a bit will ya? We've been fighting these guys for about the past few years... We may have not explored _that_place fully, but we're at least strong enough to take care of them if we find them wandering around... Come on Mitsuru, it'll be just a small patrol around."

Mitsuru placed a bookmark into her book before shutting it closed. "I'll go get my things ready then..." She said before getting up from her couch and walking towards a hidden armour that was in a room underneath the stairs, grabbing two sets of Evokers and a rapier along with a two handed sword. She passed the two handed sword towards Junpei.

"We'll be back before around sunrise." Mitsuru told Yukari reassuringly before walking out of the door with Junpei.

Yukari sighed once the two left, leaving the lounge and going up onto the third floor into her own room, "Those two are seriously starting to worry me..." She told herself as she rested on top of her head, not bothering to change out of her uniform at the moment. "It doesn't help with the Evans siblings around either... It makes me feel so bad that we will have to start spying on them, once the Chairman arrives here... What are we treating them like? Freaking guinea pigs? Ugh! This pisses me off so much..."

With one final huff, she gave up and went to sleep...

* * *

_A/N: And that's it for this chapter! This one took longer than I expected, but thank god it's the last boring one before we start getting into the real deal! I also still need ideas for pairings, so if anyone comes up with anything let me know. Next time! Purse owning! Let's go reply to some reviews:_

_Yuuji Narukami: So sad bad dad... Well at least he will gain the role of being able to kick your ass with a book! I'm honestly quite surprised that there isn't any other fanfics with the idea of role switches as well. Oh well, what can you do?_

_That's it for this author's note, thanks for reading and see you guys next chapter!_


End file.
